


And a Very Merry Christmas

by misura



Category: War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Gen, Post-Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Eddi and the Fey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlily/gifts).



" 'Talk Softly and Carry a Big Tire Iron'," Eddi read out loud, one eyebrow arched. Hedge reached for the mug and she returned it to him, hoping her amusement showed on her face more than the memories.

Carla looked at Dan. "I thought it was 'Carry a Big _Stick_ '." There was a note of accusation in her voice - clearly, she and Dan had not found Hedge any easier to shop for than Eddi had.

Having a conversation with Hedge that lasted longer than five minutes and concerned itself with things other than music or the band was still a rarity - getting any sort of idea of what might please him by way of a Christmas gift had seemed near impossible.

It had seemed a poor reason to cancel Christmas altogether though, or even to agree to celebrate it without presents. To not receive any gifts would have been acceptable; to not _give_ any would have made for a Christmas barely worth the name.

"To be fair and perfectly honest - as is always my preference: at the time I acquired it, that was what it said, indeed." The phouka smiled, showing teeth, and inclined his head in a gesture that seemed to indicate modesty and pride in equal measure.

"You cheated," Carla summarized.

"Such harsh words."

"Accurate, though."


End file.
